Jealousy
by NewPaladin
Summary: Someone is flirting with Geoffrey and Elincia isn't happy about it. At all. / Geoffrey/Elincia


This was written for this prompt, "Someone is flirting with Geoffrey (I don't care if it's an actual characters or OC) and Elincia isn't happy about it. at all.", on livejournal.

I had lots of fun writing it and I hope that my writing muse doesn't die again ;_; Have fun with it.

* * *

How dare she!

Elincia growled under her breath. That- that woman was speaking to Geoffrey again in that flirtatious way of her. She always pushed her chest forward, played with her hair and had this- this disgustingly coquettish smile. And he!

Someone pushed a paper in front of Elincia. She hastily signed it before delving into her thoughts again.

And he! Geoffrey just let it happen. She couldn't be more obvious - she wanted him - and what did he do? He was faithfully answering every question and talked with her. Why did he not tell her to leave him alone?

The quill scratched hard over the paper. She nearly tore the surface. Her gaze darted to her left where those two were. Geoffrey was standing there, back straight, watching the queen sign documents. That woman was trying to distract him, talked to him - and he answered! Elincia gritted her teeth. She barely noticed how the document was replaced by an other. The smile of that person... Elincia wanted to punch her. But she restrained herself, because punching a subordinate would be very inappropriate for a queen.

"My Queen?" Lucia´s question brought Elincia back. With an angry huff she signed this document as well.

Who had invented this public signings anyway? They wanted her to do something representative? Why didn't they just let her do those improvements for the orphans and the people who lost everything in the last wars? That would improve her reputation much more than... this! Besides, she wouldn't have to see this woman flirt with HER general every bloody time.

Her eyes darted over to them again. He smiled! Geoffrey smiled at this person! Elincia couldn't believe her eyes. It was a tiny smile - she had probably made a joke or something - but Elincia didn't care _why_ he smiled. He just shouldn't. He looked so handsome when he smiled, even if it was a reserved smile. She shouldn't see this side of him. Even if Elincia didn't know why or how he smiled, still; he shouldn't smile at a person that is not herself!

The quill broke. She had pressed it too hard on the table. Annoyed, she stared at the mess she had made. Subconsciously, she heard Lucia ordering a servant to clean the table. Someone asked Elincia if she had hurt herself; she shook her head.

Her gaze flew over to Geoffrey and that woman again. He was looking at Elincia again, finally. His forehead was wrinkled and he looked like he wanted to sprint over to her to check if everything was alright. He ignored that woman, who tried to get his attention back. Elincia smiled triumphantly - only inwardly, of course.

"Queen Elincia, are you really alright?" Lucia whispered. Elincia hesitated for a second before turning to her sister. Geoffrey said something to that woman and walked over. With a tiny smile Elincia looked up to Lucia.

"I think I am a bit tired." she said loud enough for Geoffrey to hear. When he came to stand beside her, she turned to him. "General Geoffrey, would you escort me to my room? I want to lay down a bit."

If he was surprised by her request, he didn't show it. He only extended his hand. Elincia took it, stood up and sneaked her arm around his. The nobles protested against the sudden ending of the farce, but they were quickly shut up by Lucia.

On their way out, Elincia threw a glance towards that woman. She was talking to an other noble lady and secretly glared at Elincia. The queen couldn't remember the last time she had felt this triumphant.

They entered the salon of the queen's private quarters in the same silence that had reigned during their walk. Elincia was still seething with jealousy and Geoffrey was throwing glances at her every now and then.

They came to a stop in the middle of the room. Geoffrey did not step away, nor withdrew his arm from hers. Elincia took a small, calming breath. She had to confront him.

"Did you have fun with her?" She tried to let her voice sound fairly neutral; not completely emotionless but with a tiny hint of anger and disapproval.

She failed spectacularly. Her voice carried her full jealousy.

"My Queen?" Geoffrey asked, startled. Elincia almost - only almost! - felt bad for her jealousy. She knew that Geoffrey was not a person who flirted consciously. And if he tried to flirt, he was way too obvious; he was just bad at it. Besides, he probably had just been polite to that woman.

Jealousy, however, let nobody think rationally.

"You seemed to be happy with... that woman." No, she couldn't bring herself to say her name. It would be too humiliating! She withdrew her arm from his and walked a few steps towards the grand windows.

"You mean Lady -"

"Yes," Elincia hissed, successfully silencing him, and turned abruptly. She fixed her furious gaze on him. He looked so cute in his helpless confusion, but even that couldn't calm her.

"My Queen-"

"I saw you laughing together." Elincia´s gaze bore into his. "Were you talking about _interesting_ things? I know that she loves to gossip. I didn't know that you do as well." Geoffrey opened his mouth to protest, but Elincia didn't let him talk. "Were you talking about this stupid farce of an assembly? That I was making a fool of myself? Yes, you're right. It is a farce and I'm never doing it again." Now she started to pace in front of him. "While I was making a fool of myself, you were flirting with this- this person!"

"Elincia."

"What was she doing there anyway? Didn't her father say yesterday that they wanted to leave today? I can't stand her sight. And why were you smiling at her like that!" She whirled around to him. Geoffrey looked at her with this soft and loving smile of his. So much different from the polite and slightly cold smile he sometimes wore in public.

The jealousy slowly crept back. It didn't like this warmth.

While he walked over to her and took one of her hands in his, Elincia slightly inclined her head. She was feeling foolish and her cheeks heated up. "Elincia..." He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb once, and then lifted her hand up to press a kiss on her knuckles. She sighed slightly. "What do you want me to do?"

"I..." Why did she have to get herself into this situation? This was even more humiliating than everything else! "I just don't want..."

"Yes?" He kissed her hand a second time. She looked up to him. He looked honestly concerned and his gaze was warm and trusting. He wouldn't think badly of her, would he?

"I just don't want you to smile at her." Elincia pressed her eyes close. It was such a stupid reason. He probably didn't mean anything with that smile. She knew he was innocent, dammit!

She felt his warm lips on hers. Of course, he would forgive her; sometimes she thought he was way too good for her. She returned the kiss with more fervour than intended. When they pulled apart, Geoffrey took her face in his hands. "Elincia, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to." Elincia replied quickly. "It's my fault. It was a petty reason for being jealous of her. She- she doesn't even know that we are engaged." She growled slightly. "Why can't the War Anniversary be earlier? I don't even know why I thought it was a good idea to wait for it. What difference does it make if we tell them now or at the feast? ... I'm sorry. I shouldn't... whine like this. I should just be happy that we _are_ engaged. I'm sorry that I was so stupid." He brought his lips to hers again.

"Elincia, I can't promise you that I will never smile at other people than you again. You know that." She nodded and sneaked her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. "But I do promise that you will be the only person I kiss, hug and say 'I love you' to. Is that enough?" Elincia smiled, nodding.

"I'm sorry." She felt Geoffrey´s arms sneaking around her waist.

"Besides..." She looked up to him; there was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It makes me feel proud that you feel that way about me."

"Why?" Elincia asked with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile.

"It means that you want me as much as I want you."


End file.
